


Daughters of the Bat

by wttboz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe RPF, DCEU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Batman is a Dad, F/F, F/M, Sisters, Teamwork, selina is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: Bruce Wayne has tracked the movements of Lionel Luthor, and adopts Lena before she is found. Alex Danvers comes to live with him after an attack that killed her parents. Then a pod crashes on Bruce's property, inside is a Kryptonian, a girl coming to a planet very different from the one you have seen on TV.This one has been sitting on my computer for a few months...with all that is going on, thought I might share...
Relationships: Alex & Lena, Batman/Catwoman, Kara & Alex, Kara & Lena
Comments: 88
Kudos: 206





	1. Arrival

_"Sisters are probably the most competitive relationship within the family, but once the sisters are grown, it becomes the strongest relationship."_  
  
  


_Unknown_

Twelve-year-old Lena was looking out of her 3rd story window when a flaming object soared over the mansion. It flew low over the lake and crashed into the woods not far from the entrance to the cave. She ran across the hardwood floors of her bedroom, stopping long enough to grab her leather jacket and her converse. She was bouncing on one foot trying to tie the second one when there was a knock at her door. She hopped over to it and found herself staring at the feet of her sister, Alexandra.

"Lena, did you see that—whatever it was? It landed by the cave on the other side of the lake." Alex yelled, clearly as excited as Lena, since she still had one arm out of her jacket and was spinning around trying to slide her arm in.

“I saw it, do you think anyone else did?” Lena finally got her shoe on and was standing up straight. 

“No way, the property is too big and everyone is in bed or down in the city.” Alex grinned.

“Shortcut?” Lena grinned back.

“Of course.” Alex’s cheshire smile got even larger.

They ran down the stairs as silently as possible for two very excited teenage girls and headed for the study. Lena played the correct notes on the piano, and they both watched as the bookshelf slid to the side and headed down using the old metal elevator. Once in the cave, they wove their way around all the gadgets and vehicles, stopping long enough for Lena to grab her staff and Alex to grab her Escrima sticks. They also grabbed their comms and popped them in their ears. Then they shot towards the lake exit, which even at full speed would take them at least 15 minutes to traverse.

They exited the cave exactly 15 minutes later and Alex looked to Lena for directions. Lena turned and looked at the house, judged the direction the object was traveling, turned back towards the forest and pointed, "That way, Lexi." She said pointing in the direction they should travel. Both girls took off at a light jog, heading in the direction Lena indicated.

As they entered the woods, they slowed to a walk and Alex ignited one of her sticks, the electricity crackling but giving the dark forest a blue, otherworldly glow. They move deeper into the woods and begin to see broken and battered trees, creating a pathway. Lena and Alex moved to opposite sides of the path, ducking into the woods and keeping one another in sight. Switching to their personal channel, Alex reminded her younger sister to move slowly and have patience. On her side of the tree line, Lena pouted a bit, then smiled as she slowed her steps, matching her older sister's pace. That's when they both saw the crater and patience, not a virtue either girl possessed a great deal of was thrown to the wind as they rushed to the side of a shallow pit.

Alex peered over the edge, seeing something silver. “It looks like a ship, a little like the one in the cave.”

Lena was fascinated, her scientific mind was spinning in hundreds of directions at once. "You don't think it's from the same place do you, Alex?"

"Not sure Lee, let's move a bit closer but switch channels back to primary okay?" Alex was older, and as much as Lena hated to admit it, a natural leader. She switched back to the primary family channel and allowed Alex to help her down the side of the crater. Warily they approached the front of the ship, trying to peek into the crystal cockpit. The ship was just a bit too high, so Alex squatted down and picked up her little sister, giving her a chance to peek over the edge. What Lena saw caused her to gasp.

“There’s a girl Alex, there’s a girl in here,” Lena cried out.

“What?” Alex asked, so surprised she almost lost her balance and dropped Lena.

“We have to call Dad.” Lena cried out. “We have to get her out of there.”

Alex slid Lena back to the ground, after setting her sister down she tapped the communicator in her ear and called Alfred.

"Master Bruce is already on his way, I called him as soon as you two tripped the silent alarm on the elevator," Alfred said over the communicator. "He indicated that you two are to stay there until he arrives."

“Alfred there’s a girl in the ship, we don’t know how to get her out, what do we do?” Lena was almost crying.

Then both of them heard a voice of strength come over their comms. “On the bottom of the pod, about 12 inches behind the cockpit, there is a crystal, turn it 180 degrees to the right, it will unlock the cockpit.”

Lena dashed under the ship, and did as instructed, hearing the hiss as air escaped from the cockpit. She returned to Alex’s side, and she was boosted up again. She pulled herself over the side and immediately slid in beside the girl lying there. “She’s breathing, almost like she’s asleep,” Lena announced over the comms.

Then he was there, his jet hovering silently above them as he lowered himself into the cockpit. To anyone else he seemed scary, dressed in the dark grey and black of his 'costume', but to his girls, he was just Dad. He checked the pulse of the young girl, and satisfied, he leaned over and pulled his older daughter up with them. He looked over the controls and satisfied with whatever he saw, he explained to them that they needed to take the pod and the girl back to the cave. He indicated the controls to the girls and then tapped a button on his gauntlet and a tow hook lowered from the jet. He connected it to the pod and explained quickly that they would be towed back to the cave, and not to mess with the controls. Then he quickly shot up his own line and jumped into the cockpit.

"Lexi, lower the cockpit and you and your sister hold on, I'm going to take it easy, but not sure how that thing will ride," Bruce warned.

"No problem dad, we got this." Alex smiled. Lena, nervous as she was at the condition of the other girl, was bouncing because she had a chance to ride in a real-life spaceship.

Bruce towed them slowly to the lake entrance of the cave. They entered the cave and made their way gently into the cave. Bruce may have risked his own life nightly over the streets of Gotham, but he’d be damned if he would risk his daughters, at least not any more than they had already risked them tonight.

He settled the pod into a research section of the cave and waited as the girls climbed out and Alex released the tow hook. Then he docked the BatWing, as the girls called it, and entered the locker room. Emerging minutes later in a pair of sweats and t-shirt, he padded across the cave in his socks to see what he could do for the young girl in the pod.

As he approached the pod he noticed that the girls had already been ready with Alfred's medical bag and a gurney. He couldn't help but smile, two girls from such different backgrounds and yet they fit each other perfectly. Alexandra, Lexi to everyone, was the ultimate big sister, protective and fierce like her mom had been before the incident. Alena, Lena, was the most intelligent person he had ever met, she was slightly introverted, and preferred to read over anything else, but Lexi made it a point to get her out in the world and around people. Thankfully Selina, his lovely wife, and his partner when he needed one on the streets had made sure both girls were both as comfortable in Gotham's seedier areas as they were in the high society their last name made them a part of.

He lifted the girl from the pod, as he had expected, she was heavier than his girls, but nothing he couldn't handle. He lowered her to the gurney and rolled her over to the cave's medical center. He hooked her up to the machines and made the adjustments to the system so it would recognize her physiology. Of course, Lena noticed immediately.

“Those are not human stats?” She wondered out loud.

"No baby, they aren't, if my guess is correct, she is Kryptonian," Bruce answered honestly, he didn't hide anything from the girls, they were both too smart for that.

“Like Superman?” Alex asked looking over the little girl.

“Yes, just like him, Lexi. And if these readings are correct, it looks like she may be related somehow.” He said, going over the readings. “Can you two do me a favor and check for a crystal in the control panel of the ship, it should be in the center of the cockpit, and may have a symbol like Superman’s.”

Alex and Lena raced over to the ship, jumping into the seat and immediately found what they were looking for. While Lena was overthinking how to remove it, Alex figured it out, there was a catch just below, which she popped to release the crystal. Alex smirked at her sister, who was sticking her tongue out, "You don't have to overthink everything, Lee."

“Hmm”, was Lena’s only response.

They returned to Bruce, handing the crystal to him. He absentmindedly dropped it into his pocket and looked over the readings one last time. He stepped over to a locker with the symbol of the El family and pulled out a lamp, a special lamp that he had developed at Wayne Technology for Superman for situations like this one. He plugged into the special plug on the side of the monitor and focused the light on the little girl's face. Then he went back to his thoughts.

“Is she going to wake up Dad?”, Alex asked quietly.

“She should be fine, but Superman, he was like a solar battery, and I’m thinking that this little girl may have been out of the sun for quite some time. I don’t know how long we might have to wait.” He explained.

“We can wait with you?” Lena asked. They were both already taking on the protective roles Bruce and Selina had instilled in them.

Speaking of his lovely wife, she picked that moment to show up on her bike. She parked in her usual spot, directly beside the tumbler, the Batmobile, Alex called it. While his color of choice was black, Selina wore grey when she was on patrol, and her bike was a highly customized Kawasaki Ninja painted in a stealth grey paint, with almost as many gadgets as Bruce’s plane.

“Mom!” Both girls hollered at the same time.

“Hello kittens, what kind of stray did you two bring home tonight?” she smiled. “Alfred called, said something crashed?”

“She’s Kryptonian, Selina.”


	2. Memories

“Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.”   
― **Haruki Murakami,**[ **Kafka on the Shore**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6191072)

“Are you sure, Bruce?” Selina gasped. “Does anyone else know about the crash?”

“I started a worm program running all over the country as soon as the computer notified me of the crash, Selina,” Bruce said thoughtfully, “no alerts anywhere, no one else picked it up.”

Selina breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to the medical bay Bruce had set up for the girl. Her own girls had taken up spots on both sides, watching as the little blonde girl laid there absorbing sunlight. Still, in her uniform, most people found her intimidating, sometimes they were more scared of her than they were of the Bat. Her girls, her kittens as she called them, found the uniform fascinating. In fact, Lena had recommended visual acuity changes to her mask that allowed her to see even in zero light conditions. Alex had helped Bruce with the latest updates to her bike, including installing the new turbo booster and throttle controls. The two were so different and yet so alike at the same time.

She swept back the new girl’s blonde hair from her forehead and watched her sleep, remembering the day they had picked up a certain little dark-haired baby from a hospital in Ireland.

* * *

_Bruce had been pacing the hallway for two hours and it was driving her crazy. “Bruce, please sit down. Please.”_

_“What is taking so long?” He growled._

_“Sorry, Mr. Wayne, but this isn’t something that your mysterious alter ego can make go faster through sheer force of will.” She stood and padded across the floor, “it could be a long night, but we have waited for nine-months, surely a few more hours won’t kill us.”_

_“I’m going through the scenarios in my head, trying to figure out what happens if Lionel finds out,” Bruce said, looking into his wife’s green eyes._

_“Bruce, she has the best identity money can buy, and you have already purchased that home here for her mother,” Selina softly reprimanded him. “We will be fine.”_

_Bruce hung his head, “You’re right, I’m overthinking again.” Then he took a deep breath and relaxed, “Have I told you lately how much I love you, Mrs. Wayne.” The smile on his face took Selina’s breath away. “I’m going to head down and get some coffee.”_

_Twenty minutes later, Bruce came back to an empty waiting room. However, his hearing picked up the sound of a baby crying, and he approached the door, only to have the nurse come through holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. “Mr. Wayne, I would like to present Martha Alena Wayne.”_

_Smiling widely, Bruce took the bundle into his large muscular arms and pulled the blanket down to expose the face of their baby girl. Then the nurse led him to the recovery room for the child’s birth mother._

_“Are you sure this is what you want?” Selina asked again for what seemed the thousandth time._

_“I’m sure, Mrs. Wayne.” She answered, smiling weakly. “I’m too young to raise her by myself, and you two can give her the world.”_

_“If you ever want to meet her, we will make it happen.” Selina smiled._

_“If it’s quite okay, I would rather not, you may tell her she is adopted, but please, don’t ever share my name with her.” The young woman smiled. “You are her mother now, Mrs. Wayne, and that’s how it should be.”_

_“Do you want to hold her?” Bruce asked softly._

_The woman smiled, “No, sir, I would rather not. It’s not that I don’t love her, I truly do, but she was not born of love, something you and your wife seem to have quite a bit to share.”_

_The nurses came and retrieved the baby to feed her and settle her for the night. Bruce and Selina made their way back to their hotel. The young woman, the blood mother of Martha Alena Wayne, checked herself out of the hospital the next morning and disappeared, just as she wanted._

_Forty-eight hours after she was born, Lena, as her mother and father had taken to calling her, was boarding Bruce Wayne’s private jet for the long flight back to Gotham. The adoption papers were filed and sealed at the request of the birth mother and went missing seventy-two hours later._

_Lena had been a wonderful child, well behaved and smart as a whip. She had been spoiled as well but had a loving family, one that was a bit unusual. The first time Diana had come to visit her, Selina learned her child's own superpower, the ability to wrap an adult around her finger. By the time Diana left after that first visit, she was completely taken with the youngest Wayne and Selina had agreed that going forward she would be Lena's godmother._

* * *

Selina’s memory was interrupted by the sounds of Alex’s escrima sticks igniting. She looked up to see her oldest girl enter a fighting stance opposite of Bruce. She smiled as Bruce grabbed his own set off the wall and entered a more relaxed stance.

Alex tried to focus herself, but his name kept rattling around her head, Superman. Her mother and father had died because they wouldn’t give anything up about Superman. As scientists for Star Labs, they had been helping him learn to control his powers and learning his weaknesses and limitations. Other than Bruce, Alex probably knew more than anyone else on the planet about Kryptonians, and while she didn’t want anything to happen to the girl on the table, she didn’t really want her in their lives either. Her mind wandered and she could hear their screams again.

* * *

_It was Saturday, her birthday and today was all about her and her parents. They took her to breakfast in Midvale, her favorite diner, the one her Daddy always took her to on fishing weekends and every sporting event he drove her too. After breakfast, it had been archery and 9 holes of mini-golf, then the one event she had been waiting all year for, her first surfing lesson. She'd had a total blast at the beach and after what seemed like ages, she finally stood up on her board, the one that the surfing instructor had told her that parents bought especially for her. When they finally left the beach, she had personally helped Jeremiah tie it down to the roof of the car._

_They stopped one more time for dinner and she was treated to her favorite chocolate cake with nine candles. On the way home, she fell asleep._

_She remembered Eliza shaking her shoulder and telling her to head into the house. Sleepily she made her way upstairs, stopping to wash her face and hands, then headed into her room. She didn’t turn on the lights and then she heard yelling from the front yard and looked down to see her parents arguing with a bald man and an older teenage boy she didn’t recognize. They were all surrounded by men wearing black and carrying big guns._

_The yelling got louder and she heard the name ‘Superman’ and the bald man called her mother and father Earth-Traitors. She looked back out the window just in time to see Jeremiah step in front of Eliza as the balding man lifted a pistol and shot him in the head. Alex screamed as her father’s body fell to the ground outside, and the boy looked up smiling at her. Eliza saw her too and she understood the word ‘Panic’ as the man turned the pistol on her mother and pulled the trigger._

_Alex rushed blindly downstairs and ran into the kitchen, sliding to a stop in the pantry and slamming the button on the back wall. The wall swung open smoothly, and Alex hurried in, smacking the green button inside, then she dropped to the floor, curled into a ball and started to cry. She didn’t know how long she was there, her tears had dried a long time ago, but her fear was growing by the second. Then the door was ripped from the hinges and there stood Superman. He was scanning the room, barely even registering the little girl on the floor, but Batman had noticed her. Batman scooped the little girl up in his arms and held her close, telling her it was alright to be sad, okay to cry. He sat on the floor and she wept into his shoulder, she cried and screamed that it wasn’t fair and Batman let her, never once did he tell her everything would be okay, that he could make the pain stop. He didn’t lie to her, he just let her mourn, let her cry and let her scream. She remembered falling asleep again._

_That night, Bruce Wayne showed up in Midvale, and Alex stayed with him at the beach. He sat and explained what was going to happen, that he would do anything he could to help her. She told him that she had seen the person that shot her mom and dad and he called the sheriff and they did a drawing that looked like the man she saw._

_Bruce studied the picture and Alex studied him. “You know him don’t you, Mr. Wayne?”_

_“I do, Alexandra, he’s a very dangerous man, and a rich one,” Bruce answered thoughtfully._

_“You’re him, aren’t you?” Alex whispered, she recognized the eyes, “You’re the Batman?”_

_Bruce looked at the little girl, “You’re a smart one, aren’t you?” He smirked. “How did you figure it out?”_

_“Mommy and daddy taught me to pay attention to everything, to listen, to learn and watch, always know what’s going on.” She smiled, trying to cover the tears. “There was a boy with him, a mean nasty boy that smiled at me when--when they shot daddy.” The tears started again, and Bruce gathered the little girl in a hug and gently rocked her to sleep._

_Bruce carried her into the living room and laid her gently on the sofa, then stepped back onto the deck. Alex heard the familiar sound of Superman landing and heard Bruce tell him that he knew the shooter._

_“It was Lionel, Clark,” Bruce whispered. “And he had Lex with him. He’s sending you a message.”_

_“I’m a big boy, Bruce, I can take care of the Luthors,” Superman spoke confidently._

_“They plan twenty moves ahead, Clark. They wouldn’t call you out unless they knew what they were doing,” Bruce warned._

_“Go hide in your cave, Bruce, I’ll take care of the Luthors,” Superman said with a cocky grin on his face._

_A year later, he was dead._

* * *

“Lexi!” Bruce waved his escrima stick.

She shook her head, dropped her sticks and bolted for the stairs leading up to the manor. Selina stood to follow when her little kitten looked at her and said, “I’ll go, mommy. I know where she went.”

Selina hugged Lena and then allowed her to follow her sister. Bruce walked over to Selina “What was that all about, Cat?”

“I would hazard to say that our little Nightwing is imagining everything bad that has happened to her since Kryptonians came to Earth. Where do you think they are going?” Selina responded.

“The same little bolt hole that Dick hid in whenever he had a bad dream,” Bruce answered as he watched his little girls run up the stairs.

Selina pulled back her mask, allowing her black hair to roll down her shoulders. “Is she going to be okay, Bruce?” She was looking down at the sleeping Kryptonian as he answered.

“We are doing all we can.” He answered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, there was a small space between the rock and the wall of the house, completely hidden unless you knew it was there. Dick Grayson had shown the space to the girls before he had walked out the door to head for Bludhaven. Alex squeezed into the space and turned on the small light and sat down with her back against the stone wall. Then she placed her face in her hands and screamed.

Lena gave her sister a second and then followed her into their spot. “Lexi?” Lena asked softly.

“Leave me alone, Lena,” Alex growled.

“That might scare the bullies at school, but you know it doesn’t bother me, Lexi,” Lena smirked.

“Fine,” Alex sighed.

“Want to talk about it? You normally look forward to Dad kicking your butt,” Lena smiled.

“My parents were killed because of someone like her. Superman, he learned how to control his powers, let my parents test him, study him and they became experts. Because of that Lionel and Lex Luthor killed them,” Alex stared straight ahead. “Her being here puts us all in danger Lee. Lex Luthor will find her and kill us too.”

Lena walked over and sat down beside her sister. “Do you really think that dad is going to let that happen?” Lena asked.

“Well, no, but…” Alex stopped.

“But what, Lexi, we have each other, and all the Justice League. Plus, our mom is Catwoman and our dad is Batman.” She smiled, then got serious. “He’s not going to let anything happen to us, Lexi.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the older sister?” Alex smiled.

“Yeah, but we are a team, Lexi,” Lena smiled. “You always say the Wayne sisters should come with warning labels.”

Lena leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder and felt the familiar arm wrap itself around her shoulder. “Love ya, Lee,” Alex whispered.

“Love you too, Lexi,” Lena smiled.

Twenty minutes later Alex and Lena made their way back downstairs. They saw their mother sitting beside the bed singing to the blonde girl. The girls stopped their approach, next to Dinah, their mother was the best singer they knew, and it was always so wonderful to hear her sing. When she finished, she turned to the girls, “Hello kittens,” she purred. “Your father is in the bunk room, he has a board meeting in the morning.”

Alex walked over and wrapped her adoptive mother in a hug, “sorry for running off mom, I got a little scared.”

Lifting her chin, Selina looked into Alex’s eyes, “Alexandra, kitten, we all have our memories and our past. You are fourteen, not forty. You’re scared Lex will come for her aren’t you?” She asked and watched as Alex nodded. “Honey, I understand you are scared, and I understand why, but Bruce is not going to let anything happen to us if he can help it. You know that right?”

“Yes ma’am,” Alex answered, holding her down, feeling slightly ashamed.

“Alex, you have no reason to be ashamed. Lift your head,” Selina smiled as her eyes met Alex’s. “That’s better, now give me a hug.” Her smile brightened as she was engulfed in the arms of her adoptive daughter. Then Lena joined them and all was right in Selina Kyle Wayne’s world.

Alfred brought down soup and sandwiches later that evening and at Selina’s insistence sat down with her and the girls to eat. “Alfred you are as much a part of this family as any of us, you know where I come from, and you never looked down on me.”

“I’m sorry Miss Selina, it just is not easy to adjust to.” Alfred smiled, 

“Sixteen years and still not adjusted Alfred.” Selina laughed.

"It has been wonderful Miss Selina, but my training is ingrained much deeper than that. Not to mention I have known you long enough that you were family long before you and Master Bruce got married," Alfred reminisced.

“Did you ever think we wouldn’t make it Alfred?” Selina asked, curious.

"Master Bruce has been taken with you since the first time he saw you, Miss Selina. There was never a doubt in my mind that he would marry you," Alfred smiled as he answered, the joy in his tone knowing that Bruce would be taken care of long after he was gone.

As they ate, Lena kept peering over her plate at the girl on the table. She started thinking about the last time she had met a new girl in the house.

* * *

_Lena and Alfred were standing in the entry hall of the Manor as Mommy and Daddy and Alexandra came through the door. She was holding a gift for the new girl, who looked so angry as she stormed in. She paused when she saw Lena and the gift, her mouth set into a hard frown. Mommy had explained what had happened, and Lena understood a little of it, it was hard for her to wrap her head around either of her parents ever being gone, but she had tried. She approached Alexandra slowly, and held the gift up, offering it to the older girl._

_Alex is overwhelmed, the house is so big, and then there’s the little girl and a gift. ‘I don’t want anything from her’ she thought to herself. She held out her hands anyway and accepted the gift. The little girl smiled at her._

_"Hi, I'm Lena," the little girl said. All Alex saw was the smile and in her mind, it matched the horrible smile that the teenage boy had given her as her daddy fell to the ground. She dropped the gift to the hardwood floor and watched the lid bounce off and a small stuffed dog fell out. She looked at the dog, then at the little girl who was frowning and then bolted up the stairs, looking for a place to hide._

_Lena looked up at her mother and father, a few tears forming in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong, Mommy?”_

_Selina lifted the dark-haired little girl up and pulled her into a hug, "no baby, she is just very upset because her parents are gone, this is all new to her and she is lonely and scared."_

_“I’m going to go look for her, Selina,” Bruce spoke quietly._

_“No Bruce, let me and Lena go, you are exhausted, non-stop from here to Midvale for two straight weeks, a funeral, tracking Lionel, tracking Clark?” Selina smiled, setting Lena back on the floor._

_Lena picked up the small stuffed dog and tucked it back into its box, then took her mother’s hand and together they headed upstairs to find Alex._

_After looking in the first three rooms, they enter the fourth door, Lena’s bedroom. Alex is sitting on the window bench staring out over the gardens, looking down at the lake and the woods on the other side. “Alexandra, you don’t have to stay with us, kitten.”_

_Alex looked over her shoulder, seeing Selina and Lena standing side by side in the doorway. She looks away, and after a moment feels rather than sees them sit down on the bench beside them. Lena slides the box between them, pushing it just a little closer to her. Then Lena hops down and crosses the room to her bed and picks up a teddy off her bed and returns to her mother’s side._

_Alex lifts the box and sets it in her lap. It sits for a few moments, a comfortable silence between them. Finally, she removed the lid and pulled a small stuffed dog from the box, a Scottish Terrier. Tears burned her eyes as she tries so hard not to cry in front of these two, but fails miserably. Holding the stuffed puppy tightly to her chest, she cries and finally leans into the offered arms of Selina. Then she feels a small hand pat hers and realizes that the little girl, Lena, just wants to be her friend. She grips the hand tightly and continues to cry, settling into the hug of this unfamiliar woman. She slowly stops crying and wipes her eyes on her sleeve._

_“Alexandra, I’m not going to lie and tell you this will get any easier, but Bruce and I promise to take care of you and do whatever we can to help,” Selina spoke, smiling just a bit._

_"Thank you," Alex responded softly._

_“Are you hungry?” Selina asked._

_“Yes ma’am, a little.” Alex swallowed as her stomach growled._

_Lena giggled a bit, and Alex tried to resist, but her stomach rumbled again, and she couldn’t help herself, and she started to giggle herself._

_Selina excused herself to go and get some soup and sandwiches, leaving her daughter and Alex to get to know each other. “I’ll be back shortly, kittens.”_

_As she left the room, she overheard Lena introduce Ms. Pizzly to Alex’s new stuffed puppy, Mac._

* * *

Lena saw movement coming from the blonde on the bed.

“Mom, she’s waking up.


	3. Stronger Together

“We are stronger together, than when we are along”

**Walter Payton**

"Alex, go get your dad," Selina whispered, as Alfred stepped behind her.

Alex stood slowly and made her way towards the cave’s bunk rooms.

Lena and her mother sat very still, staring silently as the blonde girl’s eyes slowly fluttered and started to open. Lena held her breath as two frightened blue eyes finally snapped open, focusing first on her, then on her mother. Lena saw a small flash of orange, then it was gone, and the scared girl drew in on herself, sliding back on the gurney and started speaking in a language Lena didn’t understand.

Bruce approached slowly, watching the blue eyes as she went on in Kryptonese. Bruce pressed a small button on the back of the computer and waited calmly for the program to catch up with the young girl. Alfred had moved behind the girls while Alex and Lena held their breath, Bruce was watching the computer and Selina never let her eyes waver from the little girl. The computer eventually caught up and the Kryptonian child heard her voice coming from speakers behind her in the wall, but not her language. She scrunched her face up, closing her eyes tightly as she listened to the sounds, trying to recognize them, to understand them.

Bruce recognized the concentration, Clark had done the same thing once before, trying to recall some type of information he carried around in that brain of his. Clark’s eidetic memory had allowed him to learn languages and recall data that escaped most people. From her reaction, the girl appeared to have the same ability. 

Her face finally relaxed, and she opened her eyes, again they flashed orange and the fear was still evident, she was still babbling, but now the words made some semblance of sense to the five people watching her. "Kal must locate. Protect. Promised. Mother. Father." She started to shake, her nerves becoming evident.

Selina tore her eyes away from the child for a moment to look at Bruce. He looked to his wife and nodded, letting her know he agreed with whatever she was about to try. She stood up slowly, making eye contact with the child. "I'm Selina, what's your name?" She did her best, to keep her voice, the tone of it, gentle and without an ounce of hostility.

The computer automatically translated Selina’s introduction into Kryptonese and the girl sitting on the gurney relaxed just a bit. She moved forward slowly, her heels clicking slightly on the grating. She reached the end of the gurney and pointed, asking permission.

Her calmness must have had the desired effect because the girl nodded. Selina smiled, her brown eyes lighting with happiness, and she climbed onto the gurney and sat down cross-legged. Her smile got bigger as the little blonde mimicked her pose.

“Kara,” the child whispered, pointing to herself. “Kara Zor-El.”

“Selina, Selina Wayne.” The Cat said as she held out her hand.

Kara’s hand reached out, copying the motion Selina made. They gently grasped each other's fingers and Selina shook Kara’s hand, “Welcome to Earth.”

“Earth? Kal-El, I have to find Kal. He’s a baby, mother made me promise I would take care of him,” the words tumbled out of her mouth quickly, and she released Selina’s fingers and started to twist her hands together nervously. 

Selina glanced over her shoulder at Bruce and silently mimed the word Superman at him, her eyes showing a hint of sadness. Bruce looked to his wife, the sadness and weight of his own parents’ death was always there, but now she could see guilt because he was going to bring pain to this innocent child. Bruce broke eye contact first, pinching the bridge of his nose. Selina could almost hear the anguish in his sigh.

Alex recognized the look that had passed between her adoptive parents, she had seen first-hand the effect her parent's death had on Bruce. She was about to introduce herself when out of the blue she was interrupted by her little sister.

“Hi, I’m Lena,” the dark-haired little girl said, peeking from behind her mother. “This is Alex, my big sister.” Then she held out her hand, just like her mother had.

“Lena,” Kara drew out the name, smiling. She noticed the harder look from Alex and her smile fell just a bit, but she held out her hand. “Alex.”

"Alexandra," Alex said, showing little to no emotion behind her words, refusing to shake the girl's hand.

Lena shot Alex a dirty look, and stepped between the two girls, causing Kara to draw her hand back, her fingers immediately finding one another and twisting again. “Momma, can I?” Lena asked, looking at the gurney.

Selina shifted over, hanging a leg off the bed, inviting her daughter to join them on the bed. Lena climbed up and sat down, copying Kara’s pose and smiling.

Kara looked confused, pointing at Lena and then at Selina. “Momma?”

“She’s my mother.” Lena smiled, realizing that perhaps Kara had never heard the term before.

Kara was still confused, she rubbed her arms, pointed at Lena, then at Selina.

Lena was confused, not quite understanding. Selina did though, and she smiled, “Lena is my daughter, but not my blood. We adopted her as an infant, she has always been mine.”

Kara tilted her head to the side, then she smiled softly, and pointed, “Selina, Lena, Alex--andra.” Then she bit her bottom lip and peeked over at Bruce, then at Alfred.

Clearing his throat, Alfred stepped forward, “Hello, Mistress Kara, I am Alfred.” Bowing his head slightly, then he looked up.

Kara seemed to sit up straighter at Alfred’s tone, then she stuck out her hand. Alfred smiled warmly, “A pleasure, Mistress Kara,” he spoke as he shook the young woman’s hand.

Bruce approached slowly, holding out a calloused hand, which Kara hesitated to take. Instead, she grasped it with both hands, marveling first at the size, then rubbing the callouses. "Father's hands."

“You are Kara, daughter of Zor-El, cousin of Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara?” Bruce asked, honoring Kara with the list of her ancestors.

Kara lifted her head proudly, “Kara Zor-El, last daughter of my house, cousin of Kal-El and protector of the House of El as named by Zor-El and Alura.”

Bruce smiled, and then in a surprise move to all gathered, he bowed his head. “It is my honor Lady El. May the hope of Krypton continue to flow through your veins, and may you bring honor and long life to your family. In Rao’s name, I Bruce, son of Thomas Wayne and Martha, welcome you to Earth.”

“Can you help me find my cousin, son of Thomas?” Kara asked softly.

Bruce looked away and then felt Selina’s hand on his own, “Bruce?”

The look in Bruce's eyes said it all, he had to tell her, but he didn’t know how. The young Kryptonian had arrived on Earth with a mission, a cause, a reason for losing her family, and now Bruce had to tear her world apart again.

“You have something bad to tell me, don’t you?” Kara asked, “mother and father looked the same way before they sent me here.”

Bruce took a deep breath, Selina nodded, and he began the story…” Twenty-four years ago…”

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas_

_The silver pod smashed through the atmosphere and was descending towards a Kansas cornfield in a controlled crash. It hit the ground and bounced three times before sliding to a stop a hundred yards from a whitewashed two-story farmhouse ten miles outside the small town of Smallville._

_He was discovered moments later by the lady of the house, Martha Kent, who swaddled him in his blankets from inside the cockpit. She carried him into the house and was met by her husband Johnathan. Three weeks later they took him into town and introduced him as their son, Clark._

_The boy grew up human, never showing a sign of the gifts that would one day define him as Superman. He was friendly, showed remarkable intelligence for one so young, polite, and for the most part, he was normal. Then around his thirteenth birthday, something changed, he withdrew, he stopped playing with his friends and then one day, the first day of 7th grade, Clark started screaming, trying to cover his eyes and his ears._

_Through a friend of a friend, John and Martha contacted Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, two Star Lab scientists who were experts in a new field, Meta-Humanity. They tested Clark, discovered his abilities, helped him to hide them, and then, they studied his pod. Jeremiah and Eliza learned about Krypton and they learned about the history of Clark's people, they learned strengths and weaknesses. They learned to speak the language, they helped Clark, now Kal, learn more about his past and develop a plan for his future. A plan that included Truth and Justice. One that didn't include an ego that could move planets._

_Superman made his first appearance in the world the same day Clark Kent turned seventeen years old. He appeared over the skies of Metropolis dressed in his red and blue, his cape flowing behind him as he stopped a car full of thieves before they crashed into a sidewalk full of people. The picture of him, holding the car over his head, leaning it forward, almost as if he was posing, was printed on the cover of every newspaper and magazine in the world that first week. The first year went by quickly, and Superman quickly made a name for himself, he was young and brash, handsome, and could seemingly be everywhere at once. His ego started to grow, he thought he could do no wrong, and then everything did. During the fall of his eighteenth year, he was doing an interview with his favorite reporter, Lois Lane, when he slipped and admitted his real name. Lois immediately stopped the interview, erasing her recorder, looking around making sure there was no one else around. "You can't do that, you can't tell people who you really are, people will use it against you."_

_“Not you though, right Lois?” He asked, trying to make himself sound so much older than he really was._

_“Oh my god, are you really…” Lois said aghast at his coming on to her._

_“You are literally the hottest woman I have ever met Lois, come on, give me a chance,” the brash hero smiled brightly._

_“How old are you, sixteen?” Lois rolled her eyes and stood to leave, “this interview is over.”_

_Clark stood totally unsure of himself now, but he heard a police scanner go off somewhere, there was a hostage situation going on at LuthorCorp. Blasting into the afternoon sky, he shot towards the tall building in the middle of Metropolis' business district. As usual, he blasted into the building, stopping the terrorists that had taken over the building and rescuing all of the hostages. Superman was talking to a group of reporters when a young Lex Luthor rushed up, "Where's my mother, she was in that building, where is she?"_

_Clark looked up at the building scanning it quickly, trying to locate Lillian Luthor. His x-ray vision scanned through the floors and walls, and then he spotted her, tied in a chair with a bomb attached to her chest. As his x-ray vision scanned across her chest and touched on the timer, Clark watched in horror as the red numbers dropped from sixty seconds to three flashing stars in a mere moment. Even he wasn’t fast enough to stop the explosion that happened next, watching in horror as the building was rocked by a huge fireball, chunks of steel and concrete raining down on the street below, causing even more carnage as the Man of Steel stood still, unsure of where to go, or who to save._

_Lionel Luthor strode through the crowd, a smirk on his face as he approached his son and Superman. Everyone was looking the wrong way and as he called his son, his usual mask of calm rolled over his features._

_“Dad--Dad, mom…” the young Lex tried to choke out. His features screwed up on his face, his lower lip quivered a bit, then he caught his father's eyes, and stopped, took a deep breath, and wiped at his face._

_“What about your mother, what happened to my wife?” Lionel demanded of Superman._

_The eighteen-year-old hero turned towards the older Luthor, "Mr. Luthor," Clark squeaked, then cleared his throat, "Mr. Luthor, there was a hostage situation in the building sir, I rescued all the people I saw and apprehended the terrorist, but I didn't know your wife was still in the building sir."_

_“She--she’s gone,” the elder Luthor gasped, kneeling down to his son. “Oh my god, oh my god. What, who’s responsible, why?” The words tumbled out of his mouth as he pulled his son close to him._

_“I’m sorry sir, I couldn’t save her,” Clark amazed himself at how easily the lie came. “When I scanned the building for her, I saw the timer at zero sir, I couldn’t have gotten there in time. I’m so sorry for your loss.”_

_Lionel stood and straightened his tie, then spoke so low he knew only Clark would hear him, “You’re a liar alien, the timer didn’t have a zero.” Then he smiled tightly and put his hand on his son’s shoulder, “C’mon son, we need to get you home.”_

_Superman stood on the deserted street corner as the reporters flocked around Lionel Luthor, watching the man walk away,_

* * *

Bruce paused, looking at Kara, trying to judge the girl’s reaction to what he had told her so far.

“He let that woman die, and he--he lied about it?” Kara asked, shocked at her cousin’s behavior. “That’s not, it’s not what, we are supposed to…”

Selina’s hand patted Kara’s shoulder, “He was young, kitten.” The excuse sounded hollow even to her ears.

“He was a hero? He lied.” Kara stuttered, “Heroes shouldn’t lie. This,” Kara pointed to the crest on her chest, “this means Hope. Why did he lie? He made a mistake, but he lied to hide it.”

Lena watched closely, her parents had taught her early on the importance of always telling the truth and owning one’s mistakes. She could hear the pain in Kara’s voice, the earnest hope that her cousin was still a good man, even after his mistakes.

Alex fumed, she had never heard this part of the story, she only knew that Lionel and Lex had been responsible for her parent’s death. After hearing that Superman lied, any respect for the hero died at that moment.

"There's more, Kara," Bruce whispered. "We don't have to do this all this morning."

“Please tell me, please Bruce?” Kara almost begged.

* * *

_During the early winter of Superman's nineteenth year, Lois Lane disappeared. Superman was halfway around the world when her body was found, floating in Gotham harbor, an umbrella shaft stuck through her chest. Bruce investigated the crime, although who was responsible couldn't have been more obvious. Using every resource at his fingertips, Bruce tracked down Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, and confronted him at the upscale nightclub he owned in downtown Gotham._

_“Why?” Bruce hissed from behind his cowl, Selina going through the file cabinets behind the two men, “Why did you kill her Penguin?”_

_"I--I didn't kill nobody, and none of my men did either Bats." The fat little man was dangling eight inches off the floor, "I was set up."_

_Clark crashed through the wall, knocking Bruce aside and catching the bird before he hit the ground. Then he launched himself up, through the roof over their heads and into Gotham’s overcast skies._

_“Did she tell you who I really am?” Superman screamed over the sound of rushing air._

_“I didn’t kill her, it wasn’t me, it wasn’t any of my men,” Penguin screamed._

_“Liar,” Clark growled, “did she tell you my name?”_

_Oswald Cobblepot looked into the eyes of the man of steel and knew he was going to die._

_"You're losing it, man," the fat man laughed. "You have absolutely lost it."_

_Those were the last words Oswald spoke as he felt himself thrown into the air, then his chest was pierced by Superman’s heat vision, lighting up the night sky, like a demon coming to earth._

_Bruce was looking up into the night sky, his hand wrapped around Selina’s as he growled at the red and blue streak flying away from Gotham._

_“He’s becoming a danger Bruce, Diana and I have discussed this,” Selina purred. “She agrees, he is going to do something stupid._

_“He already has love, he already has,” Bruce chewed at his cheek as he continued to stare up into the sky._

_Two weeks later it was the Kents. They had been found at home, victims of an apparent break-in. Clark lost it, vaporizing three bank robbers and throwing a superpowered robot through several buildings._

_Two months later, it was the Danvers._

* * *

Alex cringed as Bruce explained what happened to her parents and why the tears starting to fall as he reached the part where she witnessed their deaths. She felt a hand on hers and opened her eyes, expecting to see her little sister. Instead, she was met with bright blue eyes, flooded with tears.

“Alexandra?” Kara frowned, “You are like me?”

“I’m nothing like you, I’m an earthling, with no powers, and you, you will have powers like him, and people will die…” Alex stopped. “They died because of him.” The tears flowed down her face as the words left her mouth.

“I’m--I apologize Alexandra. I meant we are both without parents. I didn’t know, I’m sorry for my cousin’s actions.”

Alex finally stopped, her tears staining her cheeks. She looked and saw a girl, a lost little girl, just like she had been. There was a reason the universe had brought them together, and Alexandra Danvers realized that as the little blue-eyed blonde stood looking at her with tears in her eyes. “You didn’t do this, it wasn’t your fault, Kara.”

She wasn’t sure why, she’d never been a hugger, but for some reason, she pulled the girl into a hug. Before they broke apart, “My name is Alex,” she whispered.

Selina stood and smiled at Bruce, who looked away, a smirk on his face. He would have to pay up later. “What will it be this time Selina?”

“Hmmmmmm.” She purred, “I’m thinking about that new WayneTech stealth material for my next upgrade.”

“My suit doesn’t even have that yet.” Bruce smiled.

“Ladies first, Bruce,” Selina smiled.

"Breakfast time, I believe," Alfred said as he came down the stairs. "I've already rescheduled your meeting for tomorrow, sir."

Upstairs, Kara walked between Alex and Lena staring at the sheer size of the house. She’d thought the cave was huge, well the house was even more amazing. Her home on Krypton had been small, maybe six rooms, and from what she could tell, those six rooms would have fit in the dining room that they were walking into.

Alfred rolled out a large cart filled with breakfast foods. Kara looked at the different things and didn't recognize anything from home. Bruce piled his plate high and the girls did the same thing, they would have their morning workout in a few hours and knew they needed extra energy. Selina, on the other hand, sat down with Kara.

“What would you like to try?” Selina asked

Kara stared at the food in front of her and picked out three pancakes and two small slices of bacon. “Is this okay?”

“Of course, Kitten? Is that going to be enough?” Selina smiled as she cut her pancakes and sausage and ate slowly.

Bruce and the girls proceeded to devour their plates, while Kara followed Selina’s lead and ate slowly and methodically. She was amazed at the different flavors, and bacon. “Oh Rao, Lady Selina, what is this?” Kara asked, breathing in the smell.

Selina laughed, “This is bacon, sweetheart.”

Kara continued to eat, and Alfred brought in a second cart of food as the young Kryptonian ate everything on her plate and kept trying everything else. “This is so good,” Kara smiled. She lifted a pancake, “Mother used to make something like these. I can’t remember what they were called. She used a berry we found at our market.”

Kara smiled at the memory and Selina watched her. “You miss them a lot Little One, it’s okay, I never met my father, and my mother dumped me on a corner at her earliest convenience. Always remember, your parents loved you very much.”

“Bruce, what happened to Kal?” Kara asked.

“Why don’t we take this outside?” Bruce spoke as he stood from the table.

“Race you!” Lena yelled as she bolted out of her chair and turned left heading towards the main door.

Alex jumped over the table and ran after her sister, while Selina rolled her eyes. Bruce jumped up after giving the girls a ten-second head start and chased behind them. Kara followed Selina, watching everyone run.

“Go ahead, Kitten,” she looked down at Kara, shaking her head at the door.

Kara bolted after the girls and Bruce, passing him before he reached the door and almost catching Alex as Lena opened the front door. The dark-haired girl turned right after getting through the door, headed towards a large oak tree in the front yard. “We are headed to that tree,” Lena laughed, trying to stay ahead of the blonde Kryptonian.

Kara kept running and Lena slid to a stop, seconds ahead of Kara, "I win!"

“Do we get rewarded?” Kara asked earnestly.

"No rewards, but hopefully Dad won't kick our butts too badly during workouts," Lena responded.

“Why would Bruce kick your butts?” Kara asked seriously.

“It’s just an expression, Kara. Dad doesn’t really kick our butts.” Alex laughed as she caught up. “Him and Mom, they teach us. They are Batman and Catwoman.”

“Batman and Catwoman?” Kara questioned.

Bruce and Selina walked up. Bruce had removed his sweatshirt, displaying muscular arms, scarred arms, from years of helping people and stopping crime. Selina was still wearing her catsuit and pulled her mask on over her head.

Bruce dropped into a fighting stance and Selina copied his posture. He moved forward and the two heroes spent ten minutes facing off against one another. They had barely broken a sweat when Selina stepped back and called enough. “Sorry Bruce, it was a long night.”

“I agree, how about a shortened workout for the girls this morning,” Bruce grinned.

Lena and Alex jumped up and moved forward. The two of them were tired, but they were excited to show off in front of the new girl.

"Positions girls," Bruce commanded

Kara watched as Lena and Alex entered their respective stances. Each nodded to the other and they began to move in opposite directions of one another, moving towards Bruce’s left and right sides. He smiled, watching the girls move as a team, looking for Alex’s tell. He must have been tired, because Lena snuck under his defenses and caught him in the lower part of his leg, just below his knee. Not a hard kick, but enough to get his attention and allow Alex to close in. She jumped into a forward flying kick, going for his head and Bruce rolled away from the kick, bringing the girls together.

He turned, and dove, twisting in the air and flipping behind his girls. He pushed out with both hands, pushing them both forward and causing them to roll.

Kara sat up, a frown on her face. 

The girls rolled onto their feet, taking a breath and facing off again.

Bruce smiled again as the girls launched their attack at the same time. One high, one low, just like he had taught them. He blocked Lena’s high attack, but Alex’s lower attack got through, catching him just below the groin. He dropped to a knee and Alex pressed her attack, swinging a fist at his head. Bruce ducked, catching Alex’s hand in his and flipping her over.

Kara saw Alex moving upside down and reacted, moving so quickly none of them could follow her. She caught Alex before the redhead could hit the ground and rushed her to Selina’s side.

Selina jerked her head to the side, watching as Kara set Alex down on the ground beside her. “Why did you do that, Kara?’ Alex yelled.

“You were going to land on your head, you would have been injured,” Kara cringed. “Did I do something wrong?”

Lena stood up, and looked at what had happened, and saw a tree root in the exact spot that Alex would have landed in. She pointed, hopping up and down until Selina and Bruce looked her way.

"No Alex, Kara is right, you would have landed on that root," Bruce shook his head, he was more tired than he let on. "Kara saved you, Alex."

Alex rubbed her head, shuddering at the thought of what could have happened to her.

Bruce looked at Kara, “Come here, Kara. I want to test something.”

Kara stood, confused, and walked towards Bruce.

"Lift me up, one hand," Bruce said.

A crinkle formed on Kara’s forehead, as she looked at the man in front of her. 

Bruce could see her thinking and made it a little easier as he fell forward pretending to trip over the ground.

Kara’s arm shot out and rested against his chest as he fell forward. He leaned into her hand and felt his body rise off the ground as she supported his full weight in one small hand.

Lena, Alex, and Selina stared, slack-jawed, as Bruce hung there in space. Kara settled him back onto the ground.

“I’m strong, like Kal?” Kara said, surprised.

“Kara, how old were you when you left Krypton?” Bruce asked.

"Twelve Kryptonian cycles," Kara answered.

“About thirteen years Dad,” Alex spoke as Bruce was trying to do the math.

"Thanks, A." Bruce smiled. Alex smiled at the praise.

“Her powers have been charged; she must have been in the solar system for a little longer than we thought

The group moved back into the house, and Bruce led them into the study.

“Time to finish this story Kara, are you ready?” Bruce asked as everyone took a seat. Bruce on a comfortable couch with Selina directly beside him, the girls lined up on the other couch, each sitting cross-legged and staring intensely, waiting for the story to continue.

* * *

_Clark spent the next year chasing his tail, constantly being outwitted by the Luthor's. Bruce, Diana, Arthur, Barry, and even Oliver all tried to help him track down the Luthor's. Bruce worked tirelessly, following every lead._

_The week before Halloween, all the heroes were busy in their own cities, The Luthor’s finally made their presence known, and Clark, in all his bravado, met them on the roof of LuthorCorp demanding justice for the deaths of his friends and family. Lionel met him, face to face, in a suit of Kryptonite armor and the two men fought to a standstill. Then an hour into the fight, Lionel’s suit started to overload, it’s kryptonite core threatening to overload. Clark continued to beat Lionel, even as the suit began to leak, and the radiation threatened to overwhelm him. Superman lost all sense, focusing all his anger on destroying the source of his pain. Bruce and Diana arrived in time to witness the explosion that killed both Lionel Luthor and Superman in one brilliant green explosion. Lex had been seen entering his company’s helicopter before the fight ended, the face of a madman peering through the windshield watching the fight._

_Mercy Graves took over as CEO of LuthorCorp the next week, Lex Luthor has been in hiding since._

* * *

Tears ran down Kara’s cheeks as both Alex and Lena leaned in, wrapping their arms around her. “He died alone?” Kara asked, shaking off the arms of Lena and Alex and moving towards the window. “I failed, he died alone because I failed.”

Selina was at her side in an instant, “you didn’t fail, Kitten. You weren’t here, there is nothing you could have done.”

Alex and Lena stepped up next, taking her hands and standing, looking out the window with her. 

“Kara, you didn’t fail, you showed up when you were meant to. You saved me today,” Alex smiled weakly. 

“He should not have acted alone. He had friends, family, yet he thought he was strong enough all by himself. That was so wrong, so against everything I learned on Krypton.”

"We can be friends Kara, me and Alex will stand by you," Lena spoke, gripping the hand tighter, peaking at Alex, who nodded agreement.

“We can be family Kara Zor-El, you are more than welcome to stay with us, to become a member of our strange little group,” Bruce smiled down and he wrapped his arm around Selina and placed a protective hand on Lena’s shoulder, wrapping all four women in his embrace.

"On Krypton, we have a saying, something that applies to family. On Earth, it would translate as stronger together." Kara spoke solemnly, "El Mayarah!"

“El Mayarah,” they all spoke together.


	4. Adopted

“I sustain myself with the love of family.” 

― **Maya Angelou**

  
  


Selina yawned, her dark eyes slowly closing and her head falling forward on her chest, as the night caught up with her.

“Girls, I’m going to take your mom to bed, and try to grab a quick nap,” Bruce whispered to the girls. “Why don’t you take Kara down to the TV room and watch something. I’ll have Alfred wake me in a few hours, so we can figure out what to do about the newest member of our family.”

Lifting his wife, Bruce made his way up the stairs, pausing long enough to speak to Alfred, then continued on to his and Selina’s bedroom, settled her down in bed, then joined her, falling asleep in minutes.

“Does he have powers like me?” Kara asked innocently.

Lena looked at Kara confused, and Alex thought for a second, then both girls smiled as they realized what Kara meant. “No, no Kara, he is human. He has worked really hard to be strong, but he isn’t as powerful as you.”

Kara looked a bit crestfallen, “Oh, am I the only one on Earth with powers?”

Lena smiled, as she stood up and took Kara’s hand, “no, you are not the only one, there is a really cool documentary on TV about some of the heroes on Earth.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Oh no, not again. You just want to watch Aunt Diana’s interview.”

Lena looked over at her sister and stuck her tongue out, “it’s a good interview, and you like Aunt Diana just as much as me.”

“True, but can we please skip Barry’s interview this time, he babbles too much,” Alex whined.

“No, Kara deserves to see the whole thing, and besides, he doesn’t babble that much,” Lena smiled.

The girls made their way to the TV room, stretching out on the large couches that Selina has installed versus the leather recliners that had originally come with the room. Alex pulled out bottles of water and Lena grabbed the remote, clicking the TV on and starting the show.

Kara stared at the bottle for a moment, then looked shyly at Alex, “Alex?”

Alex looked over and down at Kara's bottle, "oh, oops." She smiled as she twisted the top, showing Kara how it worked. "Sorry."

“Thank you,” Kara smiled as she copied the other girls and put her bottle into a cup holder. Then Lena showed her how to use the remote, allowing Kara to press play.

* * *

The video started with an image of Batman swinging across the screen, disappearing into the dark night. The footage changed to a very old film of Wonder Woman, striding across a battlefield during World War II, then other images of Aunt Diana, as Lena described her, drifted across the screen while the narrator asked, “Was she the first? Was this Earth’s first meta-human?” More and more images floated across the screen, Night-Owl, the Hangman, Dr. Manhattan, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, the Flash, Raven, Starfire, Nightwing, Batman and finally, Kara’s cousin Kal, Superman.

Kara’s eyes widen at the sight of her crest on the chest of the man in the picture. “Kal?”

Alex sees Kara leaning forward, almost entranced with the picture, “Kar, it’s not him, it’s just a picture.”

Kara sighed as she leaned back, “Did he look like that? Was he that--that imposing?”

Alex thought back to the times she had seen him at the house, the night her parents died, “Yes.”

“Alex?” Lena caught her sister’s mood shifting.

“It’s nothing Lena, he--he was there the night--the night my parents were killed,” Alex stuttered.

Kara reached down and took Alex’s hand in her own, “I’m sorry, Alex, my family was responsible for your pain. I wish I could change that.”

The harsh look on Alex’s face softened at the apology. She leaned her head onto Kara’s shoulder, ‘what was it about this girl’, and smiled, “It’s not your fault Kar, you can’t keep punishing yourself for something you had no power over.”

“If I had been here.” Kara started, then was interrupted.

“Then things might be different, but you had no control over what happened, Kara.” Lena interjected, “You got here when you were meant to. Now you are one of us, a Wayne, our sister.”

“Sisters,” Kara nodded.

"Sisters," Alex whispered and noticed a smile creep onto Kara's face.

The three girls settled down to watch the History of Heroes…

* * *

“Good evening, my name is Cat Grant, and I am here tonight interviewing Wonder Woman,” the pixyish blonde on the screen said. “Wonder Woman, thank you for coming.”

The dark-haired woman on the screen smiled pleasantly, "Hello, Catherine, it's my pleasure."

"My first question tonight, were you the first, the first Meta-Human?" Cat started off.

“Honestly, Catherine, I don’t know. Perhaps I was just the first to be caught in action.” Diana sidestepped the question.

“Please, call me Cat. So, you have the same powers it seems as Superman. Are you an alien like he is?” the reporter asked.

“No, I was born here on Earth.” Diana answered politely, slightly aggravated by the comparison, “to be honest, I am actually stronger than he is, I just use my strength differently. I am also invulnerable and can fly. I don’t have his vision powers, but my hearing is just as acute, I also have a few other powers that he does not, plus my weapons.”

“So, you think you could go toe to toe with Metropolis’ favorite son?” Cat scoffed.

Diana crossed her arms over her chest, “Catherine, I am not a braggart and I have nothing to prove to Superman or to you. My mission is to protect human life, not support some narcissistic need to be seen as a hero.”

“Is that why you are rarely photographed?” Cat scoffed.

“I prefer to operate with some semblance of secrecy,” Diana answered politely, the look on her face harsh.

"So, you are more like the outlaws in Gotham, Bludhaven, and Star City?" The reporter smirked.

"Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl, and the Green Arrow are friends of mine, Catherine." Diana smiled, "and since the formation of the League, if I am correct, they have all been duly deputized by the United Nations."

“You are speaking of the Justice League, is that correct? The same organization that doesn't include Superman?” Cat asked.

"I think you mean the organization that he turned down an invitation to join. Catherine, I am not here to argue with you about Superman. This is for history, and if you refuse to ask about the history of the meta-humans I was invited here to discuss, then I can just leave," Diana spoke directly to Cat Grant, then sat silently, allowing the woman to reach her own decision...

The screen slowly faded to black as the two women faced off, only to return moments later with a new reporter.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Lana Lang and welcome to Heroes Among Us, the History of Meta-Humans. Wonder Woman has been gracious enough to allow me to continue this interview, so, let's go…"

* * *

The documentary continued to drone on for several hours, and by the middle, Alex was asleep on her side of the couch and Lena was leaning against Kara’s shoulder, snoring slightly.

As the show ended, Kara turned her head as Bruce entered the room. “Would you like to join me in the cave?” He whispered.

Kara smiled and nodded. As she stood up, Lena sank down onto her side, her hand finding Alex’s. Bruce stepped into the room and pulled blankets from the shelf and wrapped both girls lightly, then kissed them on their foreheads and walked out of the room, leaving the TV on and the door cracked.

* * *

Downstairs in the cave, Bruce led Kara to a smooth rock face marked only by the symbol of her house in the middle. "Place your hand over it, Kara."

Kara lifted her hand and placed it in the middle of the symbol. She felt a small sting in her palm as a kryptonite needle pierced her skin and took a small sample of blood. The computer behind the door processed the sample and slowly, a door opened revealing a huge cave.

Walking into the cave with Kara’s hand in his own, “Kal called this Krypton, this is what was a computer created from his memories.”

Kara looked around frowning, “this isn’t what Krypton looked like.”

“It isn’t?” Bruce asked, surprised.

“No, this was what the tunnels looked like that we launched from when the planet died,” Kara stated. “Krypton was beautiful, it was full of life, it was…”

“Mistress Kara?” A robotic voice sounded from behind them.

“Kelex?” Kara looked, “you, you are here?”

“Mistress Kara, when Kal El passed on, his last instructions pertaining to this unit were that I come here to live with the Waynes. I’m sure you are disappointed, but this representation of Krypton is based solely upon the memories of Kal-El, however at the time of launch he was only three weeks old,” Kelex responded. “My memory core was damaged during the descent twenty-four years ago, therefore I had no data to base the recreation on.”

“Is this father’s technology, Kelex?” Kara asked, suddenly bouncing.

“Yes, Mistress Kara, holographic rendering with very little terraforming,” Kelex responded.

“I need the crystal from the bottom of my ship!” Kara shouted as she rushed from the room.

Bruce ran behind her, “Kara, I have it here, in my pocket.”

Kara skidded to a halt, and zoomed back to Bruce, “May I have it back?”

Dropping it into Kara’s hand, Bruce watched as she shot back and started talking to Kelex.

“Kelex, this is my AI, but if I load it, you will disappear,” Kara explained.

“That is acceptable Mistress Kara,” Kelex responded. “Would you like me to disengage Kal-El’s AI?”

“Yes, Kelex, I will build you a new form as soon as I am able, I promise,” Kara whispered. Then she watched as Kelex ejected his memory core and powered down causing the room to revert to its natural state. Sniffling, she pulled the core and installed her own. Bruce watched in silence as the young girl reverently installed the chip and waited patiently while the robot powered back up.

“Hello, Mistress Kara,” the robot stated as it woke up, “I am Van Re, your house AI. Your mother programmed all of your house’s history within my memory, along with a message.”

“Play message,” Kara whispered.

Bruce stepped back as a small hologram of Alura Zor-El appeared on the floor in front of Van Re.

* * *

_My dearest, Kara, I am so sorry my daughter. I am sorry that I had to send you away and that I placed so much weight on your young shoulders. Your cousin Kal is different, he was born, not of the matrix, but from Jor and Lara’s own blood. He doesn’t carry the history of Krypton in his veins like you do. His memories will be his and his alone, and he will not carry the same sense of duty that you carry. You must teach him. Teach him to honor the old ways, to respect other life above his own, to carry himself as a beacon of hope, like all the members of his family before him._

_Enough about him, I know you will do what is right because you always have. You will both be powerful; you will have abilities that the people of Earth can never hope to possess. You, my daughter, because you have spent your first twelve cycles on Krypton, will be more powerful than Kal, but don’t let that power define who you are._

_I haven’t even seen you off and already I miss you. You brought light into my life, and because of you, Aunt Astra came back as well. I know you missed her this last year, and someday when you are older, Van Re will reveal what happened. You will hate me for that, but understand, my duty is to Krypton, just as yours is now to Earth. Your father and I made many mistakes this last year, mistakes that will be revealed someday, but never doubt our love for you._

_Remember, Kara, remember that you are the last hope of Krypton, through you, our planet’s history shall never be forgotten, share this with your family and pass it on to your children. I am so proud of you, my daughter. May Rao’s light forever shine on you._

_I love you, Kara._

* * *

As the message ended and the hologram disappeared, tears fell from Kara's eyes. Bruce was moving towards her when Selina appeared silently at her side and wrapped the scared little girl in a hug. Kara allowed herself to be held, resting her cheek on Selina's shoulder.

Bruce slowly approached and knelt down, engulfing his wife, and Kara into his arms. “El Mayarah, Kara Zor-El.”

Looking up at the large man, Kara smiled sadly, “Wayne. Kara Zor-El Wayne, daughter of Zor El and Alura, the adoptive daughter of Bruce and Selina.”

Selina Wayne smiled as tears rolled down her own cheeks.

* * *

Bruce and Selina stepped back into the main portion of the cave as Kara spent the next few hours recreating Krypton behind the locked door.

* * *

Alex and Lena entered the cave via the elevator after finally waking from their nap. They saw their parents going over some of the information about Lex Luthor.

“Where’s Kara?” Lena asked.

“She’s working on something right now, she should be done shortly,” Selina answered, her brown eyes softening at the sight of her daughters.

The door opened and Kara emerged, wearing a gown, much like the one her mother had worn as an adjudicator on Krypton. In her arms, she carried outfits for each member of her new family.

“Can each of you dress and come with me, please,” the blonde child requested.

She handed each member of the family their gown and returned to the room.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Wayne family entered what could only be described as a small apartment. On Earth, the room they were standing in would be considered a parlor, with several pieces of comfortable furniture and a huge window, displaying the landscape of Krypton.

Kara smiled as she turned to face them. “This was Krypton. This was my home, and this was the view I woke to each morning as our star, Rao, rose,” she explained as she waved her arms towards the window. 

“It’s beautiful,” Alex sighed.

“Kara, oh my goodness Kitten, this--this is amazing.” Selina smiled.

Lena was so busy looking around, taking everything in, that she failed to realize Kara had even spoken.

Bruce looked at Kara, his blue eyes filled with curiosity, as he tried to understand what was happening. "Kara, this was your home?"

“It was, and I want to share this with each of you.” Kara paused, she looked at the floor, fiddling with her fingers, then looked up at each member of the Wayne family, finally locking eyes with Alex, “I am a danger to your family, but I would like to stay with you if I may so that I may share my culture and traditions. We have a ceremony on Krypton. When a family is blessed by Rao with a child from the Matrix, there is a hillside temple, where the naming is done. I know we are all named, but I would like to add you to my family history, please?”

Bruce and Selina and Lena stood immediately, smiling. Alex locked eyes with Kara, looking for something. There it was in the back of those cerulean orbs, hope, hope for acceptance, hope for a family, hope that Alex would let her in. Smiling slightly, Alex nodded and watched as Kara relaxed and stood tall.

“Van Re, activate Temple of Rao, please match the starfield to the current Kryptonian cycle,” Kara ordered.

The room blurred and the five people found themselves standing outside a magnificent temple built of red crystal. Looking up, they could see the stars of Krypton shining above their heads. In front of them was a book, Kryptonian glyphs marked the surface, but Kara had included an English translation. The title of the book, the House of El.

“In Rao’s name and by his blessing, his child, born of the Matrix and carrying the history of Krypton in her spirit, has chosen a second family. I, Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton and head of my family have been invited and accepted into the House of Wayne,” Kara announced. “By Rao’s light, I ask permission to add their names to the history of the House of El.”

As Kara spoke four crystals rose from the cover of the book and moved to find the hand of each member of the Wayne family.

Alex stepped forward first, she spoke from her heart, “I Alexandra Michelle, daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza, the adoptive daughter of Bruce and Selina, have been invited to join the House of El.” She smiled as she followed Kara’s instructions and placed the crystal to the paper and watched her name appear in Kryptonian and English. “I accept.”

Lena excitedly bounced forward to be next, "I, Martha Alena, the adoptive daughter of Bruce and Selina, have been invited to join the House of El," she paused to watch the crystal. "I accept."

Selina was next, “I, Selina Margaret Kyle, daughter of Maria and Brian, wife of Bruce and mother of Martha and Alexandra, have been invited to join the House of El, which I accept, happily,” Selina smiled, watching the crystal dissolve into the book.

"I Bruce Thomas, son of Thomas and Martha, husband of Selina and father of Martha and Alexandra, head of the House of Wayne, have been invited to join the House of El," Bruce looked up to the sky and placed his crystal on the book. "I accept."

Kara had a solemn look on her face as she spoke, "By Rao's will be done." The book flashed as the names turned from black to the red of the House of El. As Bruce's name turned, Kara smiled. "Thank you for joining my family."

“By Rao’s light.” They all spoke together.

* * *

"Master Bruce, a package from Miss Gordon," Alfred said as he joined the family in the Living Room.

Selina watched as Bruce opened the package and poured out the materials into his lap. “Everything there, honey?”

Bruce picked through the papers, which included a birth certificate, social security information, and adoption papers. He continued to shuffle the papers, making certain that everything was there, and nothing was missing. "Everything is here, we can hit the Courthouse tomorrow and file the paperwork."

“Excellent,” Selina purred. “Are we patrolling tonight?”

“I am, you’re not. I need you to stay in with the girls tonight.” Bruce said quietly, as he looked at Kara.

Selina’s eyes focused on Bruce’s and she saw concern there. Instead of arguing, she nodded her head and smiled over at her daughters.

* * *

A few hours later the girls and Selina were tucked into the TV room, with drinks and popcorn, while a Disney movie played. Bruce peeked in and was surprised when Kara turned her head, catching his eye. He smiled and then turned away.

“Where’s your father going?” She whispered to Lena.

“Alex, Kara wants to know where dad went,” Lena smiled.

Alex picked up the remote and changed the channel, keyed a six-digit code and the TV suddenly displayed multiple camera images, including one that overlooked the lake behind the house.

“Alexis Michelle, you did not hack your father’s video system?” Selina scolded.

"Lena helped," Alex whined.

“It wasn’t that hard, between me and Alex we mapped out the camera locations, ran a few cables, and then we wrote the code…” she stopped as Alex shot a harsh look in her direction.

“Can you stop making it worse?” Alex begged.

“Oh, you two are not going to get into trouble, but now he is going to spend weeks in the cave upgrading the system.” Selina sighed, “and I just got my phone to pick up the signals from each camera.”

Lena leaped over the couch, "let me see you, phone, mom, I can show you the hack."

Kara sat and watched them, fascinated as she watched them pass the phone around. Then her ears perked up and she turned towards the cameras. She was watching as a flying craft lifted off from under the lake, taking to the skies.

“That’s where dad was going,” Alex smiled proudly.

Kara watched the strange craft through the walls, as it sped towards Gotham.

* * *

Kara was the first to fall asleep, curled like a cat on the front couch. Lena got up and got her a blanket, grabbing one for her mom. She and Alex tucked her in and settled into their seats to watch one more movie. Tonight, it was Star Wars, Lena’s favorite movie. Selina rolled her eyes, “of all the things, you had to get your father’s love of this movie,” she smiled.

“This is a classic.” Lena held her head, “at least that is what dad says.”

Selina clicked off the lights and the room darkened, except for the TV, which was displaying a view of open space. The sound of a starship thrumming over the speaker. At the sound of the ship, Kara's eyes shot open, and in the darkness of the room, she panicked, pressing herself into the far corner of the room.

Selina quickly turned on the lights, then made her way slowly to Kara, squatting down and almost crawling the last few inches. The child was in a ball, her arms pulled over her head, shaking. “Kara?” She whispered.

Kara was babbling in Kryptonese, pulling in even tighter. “Momma?” Lena asked.

At that word, Kara looked up, tears streaming down her face, “in the dark, there was another ship, it was so close, but I couldn’t see it in the dark. It was always so close. I needed my momma.” Then she returned to covering her head, her hands pulling at her hair.

“Shhh, Kitten.” Selina spoke quietly as she slid closer, “I’m right here Little One, I’ll be right here.”

Releasing herself a little, Kara looked up at those words. “Aunt Astra, she left, Mother and Father are gone, Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara, they are all gone,” the tears were falling harder, “Kal, everyone is gone, I’m the last one, I’m alone.”

"No--No Kitten, you are not alone, we are here, we are right here." Selina smiled sadly, "as long as you need us Kara Zor-El, we will be here. We are a family now."

“Kara Zor-El Wayne,” Alex reminded everyone.

“El Mayarah,” Lena smiled.

Kara looked at each of them in turn, blue eyes, full of tears taking in her new family. “I’m sorry, I--I got frightened. Can we keep a light on at night, maybe I won’t wake everyone up?”

“Oh goodness child,” Selina smiled. “Nights in this house, that’s where adventures begin.”

Kara cocked her head, not understanding, but right now, it didn’t matter, she just wanted to be held and rocked like she had when she was little. She crawled the last few inches between herself and Selina and curled into the woman’s arms.

Selina smiled as she pulled the blonde alien into her lap. “Let’s get back on the couch, you can sit beside me.”

Kara nodded and all four made their way back to the couches, sitting in a tight group, with Kara in the middle. Selina dimmed the lights and Alex clicked on the Wizard of Oz, which Kara watched with fascination until she fell back to sleep, curled in the arms of her new family.

* * *

Several hours later, Batman landed his Batwing in the cave and made his way upstairs, stopping in the TV room to see all four of his girls curled on the couch, sound asleep. Grabbing the remote, he switched to the girl's video feed and entered the activation code, then activated his own remote and keyed a message 'I know you got in, I just can't figure out how.'

He kissed them all goodnight, accidentally waking Selina. “Sorry sweetheart, go back to sleep.”

“She had a bad experience, Bruce, she is going to be frightened for a while, and she needs a nightlight.” Selina smiled, as she kissed her husband.

“We’ll take care of it tomorrow, you going to stay down here?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, maybe we will let them camp out for a few days till she gets used to everything,” Selina yawned, as she started to doze off.

Kissing her again, Bruce whispered, “That’s fine honey, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she mumbled.

* * *

The next morning Bruce and Selina and three girls walked into the Gotham Magistrates office and filed the adoption documents, making Kara Lee Danvers an official member of their family. They celebrated with lunch at a small restaurant just down from Wayne Enterprises downtown headquarters that Selina had discovered with the girls one afternoon.

“Welcome to Noonan’s…”

* * *

To my readers that follow this story, the next chapter will take place four years in the future and will contain the first adventure of the Daughters of the Bat.

Alex will be Nightwing

Lena will be Robin

Kara will be Huntress, she will become Supergirl in a later chapter


	5. Sweet? Sixteen

**So distant yet so close. So different yet so similar. That’s why I love my sister.**

**Maxime Lagacé**

Lena landed on the rooftop, her soft-soled boots absorbing the sound as her feet hit the gravel. She stood and peered down over the side of the building, her black and red cape fluttering in the wind. Dick Grayson’s uniform had been all bright colors, to pull the attention of the criminals towards him and away from his mentor. Lena’s costume was darker, it was still all yellows and reds, but not as eye-catching, and the whole uniform was armored. She carried a collapsible staff that Alex had created specifically for her. Her raven-black hair was tied back in a ponytail, lost under the hood, and her green eyes were hidden behind electronic lenses.

“What do you think, little sister?” Alex asked as she walked up beside Lena. She had recently adopted the mantle of Nightwing and was dressed in a red and black suit that was made completely from Wayne Technologies Nanotechnology. Her red hair was hidden as well, as the nano-tech colored it jet black, and her hazel eyes were masked in red. Twin escrima sticks rested in their sheaths on her back.

“Is dad watching?” Lena asked nervously.

“Yes, kitten,” Selina answered as she sauntered up beside her daughters, her grey nano-tech suit and mask absorbing the light around her, making her appearance from the darkness of the building’s rooftop maintenance shack slightly unnerving to Alex and Lena. “But don’t worry, I’m leading patrol tonight.”

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked, her sister was normally late for patrols, but tonight was Lena’s first official and she was a little disappointed.

“Kara is handling a situation in Crime Alley, she will catch up with you three before you get through sector 5B,” Bruce announced over their comms.

“Sorry Robin, I’ll be there shortly, problems with some little ones in my sector, I’ll catch up soon,” Kara’s voice sounded in their ears, then they heard the distinctive sound of someone making the mistake of punching their sister. “Gotta go, I’ll catch up.”

“Someones ending up in traction tonight,” Selina smiled. “That child slavery ring in Crime Alley should know better by now than to mess with Huntress.”

* * *

Crime Alley, Gotham City

“Gotta go, I’ll catch up,” the purple and black-clad brunette responded as one of the six thugs she was facing caught her with a punch to the side of the head. “You guys never learn do you?”

Fierce blue eyes flashed red for just a moment as Kara Wayne sped into action and quickly put the six men out of commission. She zip-tied their arms and legs and then walked towards the locked van at the back of the alley. Pulling the side door, she heard the lock break and the door hit the wall fifteen feet away. The man guarding the children stepped meekly out of the vehicle and surrendered peacefully. Kara handcuffed him and stepped lightly into the van, smiling sweetly at the six children and one teenager sitting frightened near the back doors. “It's okay, little ones, I’m going to get you somewhere safe.”

The oldest of the group, Margarita Sawyer, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her arms bound behind her back and a cloth stuffed in her mouth. She blinked at Huntress and nodded to get the smaller children out. Kara frowned when she noticed a bruise forming under Maggie’s right eye. Alex wouldn’t be happy at all.

The police arrived as the last of the small children stepped from the van, and Kara stepped back in and untied Maggie, removing the gag from her mouth. “Ms. Sawyer, you have to stop doing this by yourself,” Kara admonished the girl. “I’ve told you, I am getting this under control.”

“Today was Lena’s birthday, Kara,” Maggie spoke, holding her cheek. “I didn’t think you guys would be on patrol tonight.”

“Ms. Sawyer, the police are right outside,” Kara reminded her friend. Then she whispered, “Alex is not going to be happy.”

“We’ve been together for two years, I can handle that problem,” Maggie rolled her eyes, trying to smile, but clutching her face in obvious pain. “Can you tell her to take it easy tonight, please?”

“On you, or patrol?” Kara asked, concern obvious in her eyes.

“Both.” Maggie smiled lopsidedly.

“I’m taking you to the Manor, as soon as we finish with,” Kara peered through the wall of the van, then rolled her eyes, “Detective Bullock. Dammit, anyone but him.”

Maggie covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Kara hated dealing with this particular cop, and she didn’t know exactly why.

“Huntress to Batman, I have to deal with Bullock, I may be a bit,” Kara frowned into her microphone.

Her father’s voice sounded in her ear, “I’ll take care of it. Are all the kids safe? Including our dear Ms. Sawyer.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open for a moment, ‘How does he do that?’ she thought to herself. “They are all fine. Nightwing, Maggie says to take it easy tonight.”

“What’s going on with Maggie?” Alex’s concerned voice sounded over the earpiece.

“She’s ok, but her cheek is going to be bruised,” Kara whispered, watching Maggie grimace.

“Did you kick their asses, Huntress?” Alex growled.

“Of course I did, she’s family,” Kara grinned wickedly.

* * *

Wayne Tower Rooftop, Thirty Minutes Later

Lena dropped into a crouch as she landed, praise from both her mother and her father sounding in her ear at her first official takedown. She smiled as her oldest sister wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“Great job, little sister,” Alex smiled as she gripped Lena tightly. “How did it feel?”

Kara landed at that moment, and scooped up both her sisters and hovered several feet above the rooftop as she hugged them both tightly, “I’m so sorry I missed it, Lena.”

Lena relished the hug for just a moment, then asked, “are all the kids okay?”

Kara smiled as she answered, “yes, everyone was fine, a little scared, but okay. Three runaways and three orphans. I made sure everyone got to the right place.” She tapped her earpiece, “thanks Dad, whatever you did, Detective Bullock made sure me and Mags didn’t have to stick around long.”

“You’re welcome, Kara,” Bruce’s voice answered, “Why don’t you, Alex and mom all head back to the manor. I think someone needs a chance to break in her driver’s license tonight.”

You could hear Lena’s scream of delight in Metropolis.

* * *

The Batcave, Two Hours Later

Lena steered the Tumbler onto the parking pad expertly, smiling as the roof popped open. Her father emerged from the passenger compartment behind her, smiling just as widely as his youngest child. 

“Alright Lena, let’s get changed and head upstairs, it’s been a long night,” Bruce grinned as he lowered the youngest Wayne down to the metal deck.

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Lena called out as she entered her changing room.

Bruce rushed his shower and quickly made his way up to the main dining room. As he entered, Selina smiled and nodded, letting him know everything was ready.

* * *

Twenty MInutes later…

Lena made her way upstairs, turning to head towards the dining room. Breakfast and then a nap before the weekend started. Her sisters were taking her to the cabin for the weekend. She was a little disappointed, the one person she was hoping to see hadn’t shown up yet. ‘I’m sure she’s busy,’ Lena thought to herself sadly.

She continued down the hall and turned to open the door to the dining room. She sniffed the air and recognized the scent of perfume in the air. Her hand stopped on the doorknob as she backtracked to the kitchen.

Lena slowly opened the kitchen door and peeked through. Verifying that the room was empty, she slowly and cautiously opened the door enough to sneak through. From behind the door, Kara bit back a giggle and using a hand gesture deactivated Van Re’s holographic rendering. Lena found herself standing in a dark kitchen when the lights flashed on and her family screamed, “Surprise!”

The smile on Lena’s face grew as a dark-haired woman emerged from the shadows. “Aunt Diana!” The sixteen-year-old squealed, “you came?”

Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman stepped towards the raven-haired teenager and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders. “How is my favorite god-daughter?”

“O.M.G. Aunt Diana it was awesome, I got to do a takedown by myself, and then daddy let me drive the Tumbler,” Lena paused to take a breath. “It was so amazing.”

Diana smiled as the youngest Wayne rambled on, explaining all of her exploits from the past few hours. The rest of the family filled in any blanks and of course Lena wanted to know how Kara had performed her takedown that night. Alex scowled at Maggie’s cheek throughout the conversation, until her mother stepped between the two girls and congratulated Maggie on her poise during the entire situation. “Now apologize, Alexandra,” Selina said softly. “Margarita was simply trying to help.”

“Sorry, Mags,” Alex groused, placing a light kiss on Maggie’s left, uninjured cheek.

Maggie smiled, then grimaced as she hugged her girlfriend, “At least I know you love me. Or you wouldn’t worry about me so much.”

“I know it’s too much to ask you to stay out of trouble, but could you please use the communicator dad gave you, please?” Alex begged, pouting the way Kara had taught her.

“Fine, but I am going to have a discussion with your sister about that pout, that is so unfair, Alexandra Wayne,” Maggie giggled.

“But you love me anyway,” Alex smiled brightly, “just sayin.”

“Kara Wayne! You are so busted, girl.” Maggie yelled as she looked towards the blonde.

Kara squeaked and started walking towards her mom. Selina saw her blonde-haired daughter approaching and shook her head from, “Sorry, kitten you are on your own.”

Everyone laughed as Maggie chased Kara through the kitchen and into the dining room.

* * *

The family was finishing off breakfast when Diana turned to the four girls and asked a question, “So your parents tell me that you four were headed to the cabin this weekend?” The amazon paused, as four heads nodded up and down, “what would you think of coming with me to Themyscira, instead?”

Four heads turned at the same time, four sets of eyes focused on the dark-haired woman, then each one slowly turned towards…

Selina smiled and simply nodded, she’d known the question was coming because she had spoken to Diana a week before while putting the finishing touches on Lena’s family party.

All four girls squealed with delight, and the smile on Lena’s face was so large Diana was sure her face would crack. “We leave around lunchtime, okay ladies?” Diana smiled, “pack and get some rest, I have to stop at the consulate and will be back around 11:30.”

The girls jumped up and cleared the table, taking everything to the kitchen, where they worked as a team, except the birthday girl, to clean up all the dishes and pans. All the while Kara, Alex, and Maggie sang Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs.

As they finished their clean up, all four girls rushed upstairs and packed, then each went to their bedroom to grab a few hours of sleep before leaving for their trip to paradise.

All the girls had been to Themyscira, except Maggie. After dating Alex for about a year, Maggie’s aunt and her girlfriend had a serious disagreement about several bruises on Maggie’s arms and neck. After that, Selina Wayne had shown up at her doorstep and offered a room and a haven. The teenager didn’t hesitate to accept the offer and smiled as she walked into the stately manor and watched her girlfriend’s jaw drop to the floor. Her first night in the house had been a learning experience.

* * *

_ “Dad!” Maggie heard Alex’s voice through her door, “I did what I needed to do.” _

_ “You exposed your baby sister to the streets before me or your mother approved!” Bruce’s voice was full of anger, “being Robin is not a game, Alexandra.” _

_ “I didn’t treat it like a game, she did. Lena snuck out and I just happened to see her on the streets, in costume,” Alex hissed.  _

_ Bruce sighed, “you should have sent her home.” _

_ Alex’s voice sounded tired as she asked, “why?” _

_ “So she would have been safe!” Bruce snapped.  _

_ “Safe!” Alex yelled, “there is nothing safe about what we do on the streets of Gotham, nothing!” _

_ “It’s the job, Alexandra!” Bruce growled. _

_ “It’s what you have been training us for. Me and Kara are out on the streets almost every night and you think Lena is just going to sit home and play with her chemistry set, or…,” Alex yelled. “She’s been training longer than us, and she is smart as a whip, and you think me or Kara can tell her what to do? You try, you tell her she can’t go out, ground her like you tried with Kara.” _

_ “Enough Alex!” Bruce snapped again. _

_ Maggie opened the door a crack and saw Bruce Wayne, wearing the symbol of a bat on his chest. Alex looked at her, her mouth wide open, holding a green mask in her right hand, as Maggie stared at the red ‘R’ on her chest. _

_ Selina stepped around the corner of the hallway, having heard Alex and Bruce arguing and smirked as she saw the look on Maggie’s lovely face. “Are you two finished?” Then she fixed her brown eyes on Bruce’s blue, “Or are you trying to drive her away like you did with Dick?” _

_ “Lena was out tonight,” Bruce bit back. _

_ “So was Kara, so was I,” Selina responded, pointing at herself and then crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip. _

_ “Kara can take care of herself, and you have been doing this as long as I have,” Bruce snarled. _

_ Kara’s head popped out of her bedroom door, a black wig still hiding her blonde hair, “From the time Alex found Lena, both of us were watching her back, she was as safe as we could make her, Dad,” the word dripping with sarcasm, eyes flashing to red as her short temper made itself known to everyone in sight. _

_ Lena’s door opened from the end of the hallway, “what’s going on? Why is everyone yelling?” _

_ “Dad was about to tell us again how wrong we were for you being out tonight,” Kara answered, staring at Bruce. _

_ Lena’s arms crossed over her chest, mimicking the pose of her mother at the other end of the hallway, waiting. _

_ Maggie’s head moved from one person to another, waiting to see who would speak next. _

_ “Fine, you three win,” Bruce said looking at his wife and two oldest daughters. Then his eyes turned to the brunette in the doorway, “Margarita, I’m sure you have a ton of questions, why don’t you follow us downstairs, and we will explain everything.” _

_ Alex stepped forward and took Maggie’s hand, “welcome to the family, love.” _

* * *

Wayne Manor, Several Hours later…

Princess Diana of Themyscira climbed the stairs to the house’s large front doors and was about to knock when a blonde head poked out and smiled at her. “Hello Kara, and before you ask. Yes, Donna is on the island, and she is just as eager to spar as you are.”

Screaming in delight, Kara slammed the door in Diana’s face and started to rush down the hall. She’d barely made it to the Dining Room when she realized what she’d done and turned and flashed to the door, opening with a grimace and blush. “Sorry, Aunt Diana.”

“Come here little one,” Diana smiled, watching Kara’s blush fade. “I was young once as well. And I think there is a little more than just sparring that has you excited to see my sister.”

Kara blushed even brighter than before and hid her smiling face in Diana’s shoulder.

All the other girls were gathered in the sitting room waiting patiently for Diana’s appearance. Alex and Maggie were on the couch talking in hushed tones while Lena sat reading a book she had received from Kara for her birthday. Kara slid into the room and yelled, “She’s here!”

“And Donna’s on the island waiting to ‘spar’?” Lena smiled, never once looking up from her book.

Kara blushed again and stuttered, “May--Maybe.”

Alex laughed at her blonde sister, “Oh--oh Kara, you are so completely in love with Wonder Girl.”

Kara’s ears were burning, “Take that back, Alex.”

“Kara and Donna sitting in a tree, K...I...S...oof,” Alex sang, until a pillow caught her in the face, knocking her off the chair.

“Who’s Donna?” Maggie asked, laughing at her girlfriend who was lying on the floor giggling.

Diana stepped regally into the room and smiled at the scene in front of her, shaking her head from side to side. “Alright girls, let’s go,” she said softly.

“Can I fly the jet, Aunt Diana?” Lena asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Themyscira, Six Hours Later

“Themyscira control, this is Diplomatic Flight 001 returning from the United States, permission to land?” Diana announced over the headset, her eyes scanning the control panel as her god-daughter expertly entered the island’s airspace.

“Hello Princess, permission granted. How are your guests?” A woman’s voice responded.

“We are doing well, Naomi, with the exception of our newest sister. Our flight was a little rough.” Diana answered.

“Is everything okay with the plane, your highness?” The voice asked, worry apparent in the tone.

“It’s not the plane, we have a new pilot,” Diana laughed, smiling down at Lena. “She was a bit eager to get here.”

“Ahh, tell Ms. Lena the tower sends its regards for her birthday. You have permission to land on runway one.” the disembodied voice answered and then the radio went silent as Lena expertly maneuvered the plane towards the landing strip.

In the back, Maggie was gripping Alex’s fingers so tightly, her girlfriend was cringing. “Alex, she is going to get us killed,” Maggie stuttered through clenched teeth.

“You fly with Kara all the time, Mags?” Alex smiled through the pain.

“That’s different, she doesn’t fly at Mach 12 holding me by one hand,” Maggie closed her eyes and squeezed tighter.

The wheels of the jet touched down on the runway and Maggie ran towards the stairs, getting to solid ground as quickly as possible. The other four disembarked a little more slowly and made their way to the ground, Alex rubbing her fingers on the way down.

“Lena, I believe you owe Maggie an apology,” Diana whispered.

“What, Why?” Lena stuttered.

“It seems she isn’t used to flying like you three are,” Diana quietly reprimanded.

“Yes ma’am,” Lena frowned, then made her way over to Maggie and held out her hand, “Sorry, Mags.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around Lena, “Not so fast next time, please?”

Kara was smiling at the scene when her ears caught a heartbeat that she would recognize anywhere. Turning, she looked across the field and saw Donna running towards her. Dropping her bag onto the ground she held out her arms as the dark-haired woman crashed into her, moving her back just a bit before Kara regained control and hugged her sparring partner tightly. The hug ended too quickly, and Kara found Donna’s hand with her own as she led her over to her family.

Diana looked down at the entwined fingers of Kara and her adopted sister and smiled, causing both the girls to blush and look at the ground, however, they refused to release each other's hands. Kara looked up as she heard Alex start to sing, “Kara and Donna sitting in a…”, the words stopped as Kara’s bright blue eyes flashed orange.

“My mother wishes to celebrate the arrival of my god-daughters, so let us head to the palace,” Diana said, and then proceeded to lead her small army towards her home.

* * *

Diana and the girls entered the palace and were greeted by Hippolyta and the Elder Council. “Good day to the Daughters of the Bat, and happy birthday, Lena,” the queen smiled as she spoke to the girls, then noticed a dark-haired stranger hiding behind them. “Who is this young woman?”

Alex peeked over her shoulder, but it was Kara who took the opening, pulling Maggie to the front of the group, “your Majesty, this is Margarita Ellen Sawyer, beloved of Alexandra Wayne.”

Alex groaned and Maggie’s brown eyes were wide as saucers at the introduction. Hippolyta moved forward and embraced the young woman, “welcome to Themyscira, Margarita.”

Lena, Donna, and Kara snickered as Maggie blushed bright pink. The queen released the brunette who stepped beside Alex and gripped her hand. Then she looked over her shoulder at Kara and whispered, “you are so dead blondie.”

Kara smiled back, “Maggie and Alex, sitting in a tree…”

Alex’s head snapped back, realizing she had dug her grave right beside Maggies. 

Lena and Donna started to snort and giggle even louder at the blonde and red-head.

Diana looked at the girls, “enough ladies.”

All the girls took a deep breath and settled down. Kara even reached down with her free hand and gripped Maggie’s fingers, smiling at her friend. Maggie squeezed back, and peace was restored, for now.

“So girls, what would you like to do while you are visiting?” Hippolyta asked, ready to spoil Diana’s god-daughters and their friend. The answers all came at once, and Hippolyta laughed lightly as she tried to sort the answers in her head. “Tonight we will have a celebration for Lena, so for the rest of the day, why don’t you ladies wander around and show Margarita the island.”

All the girls bowed at the dismissal and Diana watched them head out to explore the island.

* * *

As the girls left the palace they headed in different directions, Lena headed towards the library, Alex and Maggie towards the stables, and Kara and Donna headed towards the beach. Kara watched her younger sister walk away, and looked at Donna. The dark-haired amazonian nodded her head and Kara smiled and zipped to Lena's side.

“You are not spending your entire birthday weekend in the library. Come down to the beach with me and Donna, please?” Kara asked as she took Lena by the hand.

Lena looked into her sister’s pleading eyes, then up the hill at the library, “I don’t want to be in the way,” she frowned as she looked at Donna.

Donna’s ears perked up and she looked up at Lena and smiled, then placed her hands on her hips and smirked, letting Lena know that that was the farthest thing from the minds of herself and Kara.

Lena smiled, gripped Kara’s hand tighter, and agreed, “Fine, let’s go.”

Lifting her sister onto her back, Kara made her way back to Donna and the three girls made their way down to the oceanfront, after stopping to change into their bathing suits. Donna grinned at the outfits, shaking her head. That didn’t stop her though from admiring Kara’s golden skin and taut muscles.

In the meantime, Alex and Maggie reached the stables and were met by Alexis, the stablemaster. The tall woman pulled Alex into a hug and started talking and carrying on, paying no mind to Maggie standing there. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat loudly.

Alex closed her eyes, and gently untangled herself from Alexis’s arms. “Alexis, this is Maggie, my…,” she paused a moment, knowing the words she was going to say would come back and bite her later. “My beloved.”

Maggie Sawyer blushed brightly as she took Alex’s hand and Alexis scooped them both into a hug. “I’ll get your horses. Has Maggie ridden before?”

A few minutes later, Alexis brought out two beautiful horses, one dark as night the other blonde, with a mane of dark brown. “This is Atlas, Alex had ridden him on all her trips to the island, and this Maggie,” she put her hand on the side of the mare’s head, “this is Antiope, named for our noblest warrior.”

Alex saw the question in Maggie’s eyes, “they are Arravanis, an endangered Greek breed that the Amazon’s brought with them when they first came to Themyscira.”

“She is beautiful,” Maggie gushed as she reached out to pet the horse. Antiope leaned her head in and accepted the hand, allowing Maggie to stroke her nose and scratch her behind the ears.

“She likes you, Maggie, Alex made a good choice.” Alexis said as she tightened the saddle, “Antiope is very picky about who she allows to touch and ride her.”

Maggie stood up tall and she accepted the comment, thanking both the stablemaster and the horse before her, “I’m honored.”

Alexis helped Maggie into the saddle and watched as Alex expertly mounted her horse.

As they were about to leave the stables, Alexis spoke again, “if you are sightseeing Alex, you should take her up to the temple of Athena on the Western Shore, you two can be there and back before the celebration starts later today.”

* * *

Metropolis, LuthorCorp

“Mr. Luthor, our source at GCPD is reporting an unstoppable hero in Gotham.” Mercy Graves said, speaking into the secure phone.

“Even I don’t mess with the Bat, Mercy. You know that.” Alexander Luthor answered from the other end.

“This isn’t Batman, Mr. Luthor, it’s a brunette heroine who goes by the codename, Huntress.” the CEO of the company responded. “There have been reports of flying, glowing eyes, and superstrength.”

“Dark Hair?” Lex pondered a moment, “who do we have on the ground in Gotham?”

“Mr. Cobblebot’s son, Dr. Crane and Bane are all on your payroll, sir.” Mercy answered as she called up secure information from the server.

“Tell Bane and Scarecrow I need some answers. Thank you, Ms. Graves,” Lex laughed into the phone.

* * *

Maggie and Alex reached the temple of Athena, and after dismounting, the eldest Wayne daughter helped her girlfriend down from Antiope’s back. They walked into the temple and Alex was greeted like an old friend, as all the Amazons waved and shouted her way.

“Have you been here a lot?” Maggie asked, sounding a bit possessive.”

“Lena has been coming since she was five or six.” Alex responded, “I’ve been two or three times a year since my parents died.”

“Wow,” Maggie gasped. “They have helped to raise you, in their way.”

Alex looked around the temple, seeing all the familiar, unchanged faces of her ‘Aunts.’ “We come here to train, especially Kara. She doesn’t have to hold back here, she can let loose and not hide who she is. Lena and I, we have learned so much, about fighting and sisterhood, but more than anything, we get to see who our sister really is.”

They continued to move through the temple. While Alex was immune to the scenery around her, Maggie was not. They moved slowly from room to room, as Maggie stopped to take in the art on the walls, or a piece of sculpture. Alex finally slowed down and let herself see the temple through Maggie's eyes. It hadn’t changed since she had visited the first time, but hearing her girlfriend’s gasps and sighs were enough to open her eyes and see the beauty of the temple like she was nine years old again.

* * *

_ Suddenly she was nine years old again, the memory of her parent’s deaths still at the forefront of her mind. Selina and Hippolyta were walking her through the temple, showing her the sights when the statue of Athena caught her eye. _

_ “Mom?” The young girl gasped, “Selina, that statue looks like my mother.”  _

_ Selina looked up at the statue and cocked her head to the side, her eyes opened wide as she looked it over from every angle, then looked at Alex and smiled, “You’re right, kitten, she does.” _

_ Alex couldn’t stop staring, tears forming in her eyes at the loss she had endured just a few months before. She smiled up at the statue and whispered, “I love you, momma. I miss you.” _

_ A wind blew through the temple, and Alex heard a whisper, “She loves you as well, Alexandra.” _

* * *

Maggie watched as tears flowed freely down Alex’s cheeks, “what’s wrong, honey?” Then she pulled the red-head into an embrace, wrapping her arms protectively around Alex’s back and shoulders.

Alex cried for a few minutes longer, then lifted her head from Maggie’s shoulder and smiled, “it was a memory of my first visit here. Reminded me of how much I miss my parents.” Then she shook her head to clear it, and took Maggie by the hand, “one more place I want to show you, then we can head back.”

Pulling Maggie by the hand, Alex led her to a balcony overlooking the ocean. The water was calm and blue, and it seemed as though the sky and water merged into one another as you looked towards the horizon.

“This is where I’m going to marry you Maggie Sawyer…,” Alex smiled as she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

* * *

Lena, Kara, and Donna had reached the beach and dropped down in the sand. “You are so heavy Lena, I don’t know that I could have taken another step,” Kara dramatically sighed, giggling as the words left her mouth.

“You dork,” Lena laughed. “Can we go in the water?”

Donna nodded eagerly, “this is the warmest water surrounding the island, good for swimming all the time.” Then she removed her sandals and lifted her tunic over her head, she smiled at Kara and winked, then turned and ran towards the water.

Kara smiled back and blushed, but didn’t avert her eyes as Wondergirl sped into the ocean and dove in. Then she stood up and reached behind her back to undo her top, stopping when it dawned on her that Lena was right there. “Sorry, sis,” she muttered.

“Do you and Donna do this every time we come to the island?” Lena asked, amazed at her sister’s brazenness.

“Uh-huh,” Kara nodded, blushing again. “We use the hot springs together as well.”

“You’re both naked, together?” Lena asked, trying to clarify the picture in her head.

“Uh, yeah,” Kara cocked her head, “Mom knows. I told her about it.”

“And she’s okay with it?” her dark-haired little sister questioned. ‘Dad would be mortified,’ she thought to herself.

“She told me to be careful, not to do anything I wasn’t comfortable with,” Kara looked out at the black hair disappearing into a wave. “I think she knows I like Donna, a lot.”

“Can you leave your suit on for me?” Lena pleaded, “please?”

Kara smiled, “for you little sister, yes! Now, let’s go.”

The two Wayne daughters ran down to the water and dove in.

* * *

Several hours later, while Kara was diving deeper and deeper, Donna and Lena made their way back to the shore. Donna grabbed towels from behind a small rock and tossed one to the smaller girl. After drying, she slid her tunic back over her head and sat down in the sand. Lena laid down on her towel, allowing the sun to dry her.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Lena,” Donna whispered.

Lena sat up and looked at the Amazon, then out at the blonde hair, dipping below the surface. “She feels safe with you, Donna,” green eyes sparkled. “She’s always so happy when we visit, or when you come to Gotham.”

“I’m not trying to replace you and Alex,” Donna spoke defensively.

Lena’s head turned, “oh, I know. She needs someone like you.” Lena paused, thinking about her next words. “Alex and I have read all of her parents' studies on Superman. Kara is going to live for a long time, and she doesn’t take losses well.”

“I know, it’s something I dread as well. I came here in the late 1960s. I am a child of Ares and a mortal woman,” Donna stared out at the horizon. “Diana found me by accident when my mother died and brought me here. She and the other sisters raised me, helped me become who I am.”

“I didn’t know that, Donna,” Lena frowned slightly. “I guess she is good for you too.”

“She is, she grounds me in a way no one else ever has,” Donna smiled, then she felt a small hand tighten on hers.

“Don’t ever hurt her, Donna,” Lena whispered, after watching her sister’s head disappear beneath the waves. “She’s seen too much death and has been left alone before. She may not be our sister by blood, but Alex and I will defend her with our lives.”

Wondergirl swallowed hard, “I wouldn’t dream of it, ever, Lena.” These words would haunt her dreams in the years to come.

Kara popped up out of the water and made her way towards the two girls on the beach, grabbing a towel and drying off at superspeed. She looked at the two brunettes and cocked her head to the side, “Is everything okay, you two?”

“Everything is fine,” the two of them answered together.

Kara’s eyes narrowed, “you’re sure?”

“Yes, Kara, everything is okay,” Lena smiled. “I promise.”

Kara smiled, and looked up at the sun, “we need to head back, or we are going to miss your party.”

The two stood up and stepped closer to Kara, wrapping their arms around her neck as she jumped into the sky, flying them back towards the palace.

* * *

An hour later, Lena was wearing a clean tunic and a pair of Amazonian sandals, rushing towards the dining hall. She was stopped at the door, and the queen’s page announced her presence…

“Your Highness and her guests, introducing the youngest of the Bat’s Daughters and our newest sister, Martha Alena Wayne, the Robin of Gotham…”


End file.
